Galun Leowynn
History Galmash the chieftain of the Howler clan, a minor Londorwin Orc clan, sought to gain more power for his bloodline. He chose to do so by finding powerful mates to sire his children. These mates were found either from trading with other clans or, in Galun's case, through conquest. Galun's mother was a human adventurer from the city of Haven. She was held captive for several years and bore Galmash many children. The last of said children was Galun. The childbirth was messy and even with the aid of Galmash's shaman Grey Teeth, Galun's mother did not survive. Despite the loss of Galun's mother, Galmash was overjoyed by his new son. Galmash was born with a bright glowing sigil on his right palm. While neither Galmash nor Grey Teeth were able to decipher the markings meaning, the overenthusiastic chieftain named the boy his heir. Having this new sibling declared the heir despite having achieved nothing did not go over well with the other children. Galun grew up bullied by his siblings. Galmash saw this as a way to toughen up his heir. After years of being underfed and abused Galun became quite a bit smaller and more timid than his siblings. This drove Galmash mad. Before his eight summer Galun was disowned by Galmash. With no family to take care of him, and no ability to acquire his own food at such a young age, Galun turned to eating scraps and garbage from the rest of the clan until he was taken in by Grey Teeth. The old shaman still had faith in the mark upon the young half orc and sought to exploit that for his own use. Galun became the Shaman's apprentice. The young boy was put through trials and tests reserved for orcs much older than he. Despite the harsh treatment the old Shaman could not manage to get the boy to display any amount of magical ability besides the glowing sigil. Grey Teeth was ready to do anything short of sacrificing the boy to Nulgreth. During Galun's 10th spring his power finally awakened. The rotwurm clan executed a night raid on the Howler clan. At the time Galun was cleaning Grey Teeth's cooking pot in a nearby stream. A rival full blooded orc came charging at the young half orc. With a wild scream and a thrust of his hand Galun called forth his will against the enemy orc. Galun's very will turned into a weapon against the orc removing the assailant's head from his shoulders. In the ensuing chaos of the raid, Galun fled. He ran until he collapsed and then got up again and kept running. When Galun finally stopped running when he saw Haven. This strange new place was larger and busier than anything that Galun had ever seen before. Here Galun found a refuge and with the other lost children his first real family. His particular abilities to grab food and valuables for a distance made him extremely valuable to the other urchins. He was no longer hungry and alone here in the slums of Haven he had found a home. As he grew older the control of his powers grew as well. By will and careful movement of his hands he was even able to conjure music out of thin air. This new use of his his powers drew the attention of more than just the authorities. Erobeth Leowynn, a half elf professor at Gryphon's Arcana, managed to catch one of Galun's impromptu concerts. The wizened half elf quickly grew enamored with young half orc and his unorthodox magic. She hounded Galun incessantly until he finally joined the school to better learn to use his abilities. In time the pair grew to be as close as any family could be until Erobeth officially adopted Galun. Having no children of her own, Erobeth tended to spoil Galun. When it came to teaching Galun, Erobeth spared no expense. Whether it be scholastic, arcane, or martial, Galun received the best of tutors. TLDR version Half orc kid is born with weird mark on hand, gets mistreated by evil clan, develops magic and runs away. Makes it to Haven where he becomes a magic urchin thief before joining the magic school. Appearance Galun is a tall but surprisingly lithe for a half orc. Having grown up beaten and underfed most of his life, Galun never developed the strength or size that most of his brother and sisters developed. Despite that he is rather handsome for a half orc. He has nearly none of the brutish features of his family. Even his tusks are small enough that he avoids the slurring or grumbling speech of other of his species. However he does have a slight gravely accent due to his first language actually being Londorwin Orchish. Galun is normally dressed in comfortable traveling clothes with a long coat over the top of it made of soft leathers. Regardless of what Galun might be wearing that day, he is likely to to never be seen without his chain shirt or some other armor. On Galun's right palm is a strange sigil. When he focus's on it the sigil will glow with a bright light like a torch but other than that he has not been able to discover anything bout it. Personality Galun is a rather jovial and personable individual on the surface. He is a somewhat happy go lucky guy that tends to prefer a dirty joke or a drink over talking about something sad or difficult. Having grown up with only the things he could grab with his own two hands, Galun is very motivated by wealth and the trappings that come with it. At the same time he is quite likely to give the last gold coin in his pocket to someone he truly thinks needs the money more than him. He is rather quick to trust and tried to see the best in people at first glance. That is until they betray him in some way. Galun can be quite stubborn and is unlikely to forgive. Friends Erobeth Leowynn is his adopted mother. She first came into his life as a preteen and has not left him alone since. Over the years that they have known each other the two have become quite attached and genuinely love each other. Erobeth is a wizard and professor at Gryphon's Arcana and his arcane tutor. Jana is his closest friend. The two met on the streets of Haven when he was very young. She was essentially the 'big sis' to all of the other Urchins in the streets of Haven. She taught him Egronian common as well as how to steal. Jinfiz Coppertwist is Galon's best friend in the Arcana. Galon met the hyperactive gnome while studying magic in the illustrious halls of the magical school. Sergeant Felgar Shuld is a half orc drill instructor in the war district of Haven. He personally took care of Galun's martial training. Galun looks to the Sergeant as a surrogate father figure as do many other youngsters the grizzled Sergeant instructs Enemies The entire Howler clan. Despite being disowned by the Chieftain, Galun is still technically a deserter. If the clan still exists after the raid they would likely try to kill him on sight. Aspirations At current Galun just wants to have a fun life and play his music. The world is full of adventure and he wants to experience it all. He also wants to figure out why he was born marked.